


Ice Cream and Impending Doom [Podfic]

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [8]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Henry is the reasonable one, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Outage, Referenced law school, Vacation, no beta we die like Senator Richards' political career, this time, why yes failing a class is of equal importance to ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: A power outage halts Alex's progress on an important paper. Henry would just like Alex to stop panicking so he can enjoy a holiday with his partner and an ice cream. (podfic version)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Promptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 6





	Ice Cream and Impending Doom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Cream and Impending Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888998) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



> Day eight of Promptober brings another first - my first attempt at podfic. This is, frankly, terrifying.

Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/kiss-the-girl-but-wangxian-final/Kiss%20the%20Girl%20but%20Wangxian%20final.mp3).

Download links: (click through and download on the individual site)  
[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/ice-cream-and-impending-doom-final)  


Length: 07:39  
Format: MP3

Also, have a bonus blooper of me being horrified at my own voice

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to throw a few prompts into my basket please feel free to leave them here or over on twitter: @BluegeekEm


End file.
